A Tale of a Tail
by Manwathiel
Summary: All of us have at one point wondered exactly what it is Sesshomaru carries on his shoulder, and Rin is no different. Who said a little curiosity always killed the cat? Good, clean, fluff. Oneshot.


**I am now delving into the world of Inuyasha fanfiction, as opposed to Lord of the Rings. Though that is still my main area. I actually wrote this a long while ago with the intentions of continuing it as a SessRin, but I just thought this worked better as a one-shot. Enjoy! **

**XXXXX**

A Tale of a Tail

What is it?

That's the question that would often run rampant through the young girl's mind as she followed happily behind her lord, her eyes opened wide in fascination. What was it made of? Her fingers itched to reach out and touch it yet she had no desire to annoy the youkai. So she was content to just study it and wonder. Though it did look awfully soft and inviting…maybe just one time…

Rin let out a soft yelp when she collided when the demon lord's leg, lost in her daydream. She took a few steps back from him, looking up at his face to find his cold, golden eyes staring down at her in mild annoyance and curiosity. Almost immediately, her lips parted into a large grin and she placed her hands behind her back, rocking back onto her heels. A gap was in the middle of her front teeth though it was slowly being filled in with a new tooth.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I wasn't paying attention." She chirped, her grin only widening.

"You better be apologizing to the great Lord Sesshomaru!" A croaky voice called from behind. The girl turned to see the follower, her face melting into a look of pure innocence.

A small, green imp panted as he hurried up to the two, a staff with two heads in one hand, and the lead of a two headed dragon in the other. His feet slapped ungracefully against the ground, his yellow eyes gleaming in disapproval at the girl. When he finally came to them, he rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The dragon snorted at the imp, as if mocking him.

"You should do more then apologize!" He continued, "You should be groveling on your knees at his feet, begging for forgiveness!" Rin's lips turned down into a small pout, "In fact, you should be- eh? My lord Sesshomaru?"

Both small beings watched with questioning eyes as the Inu demon strode away from them without a sound, the moon's rays shining on his silvery hair and shimmering down its length with each movement. The white fluff slung over his right arm and wrapped around his waist swayed with each step he took and the young girl, once again, found herself eyeing the odd thing.

What is it?

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The night continued to grow old and the travelers finally settled down beneath a small growth of trees. Upon arrival, Jaken- the little green imp- had cast himself on the ground and fallen straight to sleep, Rin following shortly after. Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to keep watch through the night as he normally did. The sound of the crisp breeze brushing through the leaves and the soft snores of the dragon were the only noises that filled the silence. The scents of nearby demons constantly caught his attention though he did not worry- his power and strength would be enough to scare them off. He was the great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He knew no fear.

The moon was on its decline when he caught the scent of rain in the air. A cool wisp of air tousled his silver mane and he glanced behind himself. His brow lowered slightly when he saw the young girl curled in a tight ball, her small form quaking. She was still clad only in a simple kimono, not suitable for rainy weather.

A drop of rain splattered on his head and he looked back up to the dark sky. Clouds had concealed the moon and a few moments later, heavy rain splashed down upon him, quickly drenching his form. The sound of Rin's shivering increased and he looked back at her. Her pink lips had turned down into a frown and her brow was furrowed, knees curled up to her chest.

He could not and would never figure out what compelled him to go to her that night. But he did and that was all he could make sense of. Carefully, he picked up the quivering girl in his one arm and brought her to his watch spot. He sat down, crossing his legs, and placed her in his lap so her head rested on his thigh, her small fists curled up on his knee. He pulled the white fur from his shoulder and tucked around her, covering her body completely. In a matter of moments, he could feel her relax and loosen up in his hold.

The rain continued to fall heavily though, strangely, it didn't seem to bother him as much as it normally would. Instead, it soothed his tense muscles and face. The droplets trickled down his cheeks and nose, running down the length of his hair and onto his arm. Strange, he thought.

He felt Rin stir in his lap and he glanced down at her to see her eyes staring ahead, blinking in confusion. Her fingers tightened around the fur and he jolted slightly, catching her attention. She looked up at him slowly, her brown eyes widening.

"My lord?" She questioned, her voice laced with sleep.

"Rest, Rin." He said, his voice soft yet powerful. The girl blinked, then looked to the white fluff in her hands. Sesshomaru watched her examine it curiously, flinching whenever she squeezed a little less then gently.

"What is it?" She asked innocently after a moment, burying her fingers in the warm fur. Much to her surprise, the roots of the fur was still dry.

The youkai did not reply though by the look in his eyes, Rin could tell he wanted to say something. So she waited patiently for him to speak. You would need a lot of patience with him, the girl concluded long ago. The dog demon shifted slightly.

"It is my tail." He replied. The girl could have sworn she sensed embarrassment in his tone. Though she doubted it- her lord was never embarrassed, always stoic.

"Really?" She smiled, and she hugged it closer to her body, "I like it. It is soft."

Sesshomaru's brow shot up at this statement and he looked upon the human in wonder. Such a peculiar thing, he thought. He found himself tracing his talon gently down the girl's cheek and she smiled at him.

"Sleep." He whispered and a few moments later, her eyes had shut.

With a lot on his mind, the demon cast his eyes back up to the moon, a sight that always comforted him. A soft sigh escaped his lips, his golden eyes glittering. Subconsciously, his forefinger brushed the girl's check softly and he held her closer to him.

Rin smiled as she watched her lord under half lidded eyes and she snuggled closer into his warmth, clutching onto his tail. She sighed contentedly. _I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. _

**XXXXX**

**OOCness? Probably. But oh well, I liked it. Now, whether or not the mokomoko is really a tail, armor, or just really long armpit hair, that is up to you (But considering that his mother has it, too, I would hope it isn't armpit hair…). I just thought it would be cute for Sesshomaru to have a tail, and so voila! Sesshy-sama gets a tail so that itsy children can play with it and drive him nuts. Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


End file.
